1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to wearable electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, gaming devices, multimedia devices, portable computers, and the like, present information to users on a display. As these devices have become more sophisticated, so too have their displays. For example, not too long ago a mobile phone included only a rudimentary light emitting diode display capable of only presenting numbers and letters configured as seven-segment characters. Today, high-resolution liquid crystal and other types of displays, which are included with many portable electronic devices, have sufficient resolution to render high-definition video.
The display output is generally oriented so as to be aligned with geometric configuration of the overall device. Said differently, many electronic devices have an identifiable top and bottom. Display output is aligned in a complementary manner, with the top of the display output appearing towards the identifiable top of the device, and the bottom of the display output being aligned with the bottom of the device. Some devices even allow the display output to be rotated. For example, some devices have a gravity detector that is configured to rotate the output based on a detected gravitational field. Thus, as the device is rotated, the “top” of the output always stays above the bottom of the output.
While rotating display output based on gravity can be useful, it fails to provide suitable display output alignment in all situations. It would be advantageous to have an improved display device with improved display orientation capabilities
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.